That's my what???
by Suzaku no miko
Summary: *Complete!!* Is finding out you have a living relative a good thing? Or does it lead to unwanted trouble?
1.

Chapter 1: Am I hearing the real truth?  
Author: Suzaku no miko  
This is my first time writing a Rirouni Kenshin fic, I hope you like it!! Please...R&R!!!!  
Disclaimers: Rirouni Kenshin and its characters are not mine...so please don't sue...Sakura is my character.  
Now...on with the story!!!  
  
****Chapter 1****  
  
"Onegai! Someone please stop him! He stole my money!" a young lady cried. "Oro?" the samurai warrior asked. "There's a robbery! Let's go, Kenshin!" his partner cried, already starting to run. "Hai!" he agreed, following him.  
  
"Ha! That was easier than I thought!" the thief said to himself, running swiftly through the crowd. Suddenly, just as he began to look in front of him, he crashed into something very hard and fell to the ground with a loud crash! "What the hell?" he exclaimed.   
  
"Hasn't your mother taught you not to take what's not yours?" the voice asked. The young man looked up to find what he had crashed into. "Listen, bitch! If you don't get the hell outta' the way, I'm gonna…" he began. "Where were you brought up, on the streets? First you steal and then you have the nerve to call me that! It's obvious that I am one but I don't want anybody I don't know callin' me that!" she yelled at him as she picked him up by his shirt.  
  
"There's the guy! What the hell is goin' on over there?" Sano asked as they turned around the corner. The girl who caught the bandit got angrier by the minute. In fact, she got so mad, she did a very strong kick between his legs! "Oro? She's even worse than Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin exclaimed, watching the thief fall to the floor, unconscious.   
  
"Do you have some business?" the voice asked, startling both males. "Where did you come from?!" Sano exclaimed when she appeared in front of them. "Do you have a problem? And what's with your friend?" she asked. "Eh?" Sano asked. Suddenly he realized Kenshin had fainted. "And he's supposed to be a samurai? Che. Well, come on, I'll help you two get home." She commented.   
  
Soon, at the dojo  
"Are you okay, Kenshin?" a female voice asked. Suddenly, Kenshin opened his violet eyes and looked around. He found his friends and a certain new addition to the group. "That little jackass actually got me! I must be getting slow." "Oi! Stand still! I can't put the bandage on right if you keep moving!" Sano struggled with the female samurai. "Hai, hai." She replied. As Sano continued to wrap the bandage around her arm, Kenshin stared intently at her. He noticed that she had taken her long, red wine-colored hair out of the ponytail she had earlier. He also saw violet streaks mixed in with the red. She had large, violet eyes, much like his own, that shined brightly with courage. Her body was very small and slim, no one would ever think she was a samurai. 'She is a very proud young woman and doesn't look like she would take no for an answer or she would give up on anything.' The young samurai thought to himself.   
  
Kenshin lightly smiled as he continued to stare at her. "Kenshin! I said are you hungry?!" Kaoru suddenly screamed in his ear. "Wai!" he cried, startled. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Yahiko asked. "Does he always scream like that?" asked the mysterious girl. "Unfortunately. Except when he's fighting, he's a totally different person. Sa…what's your name anyway?" Sano stated. "Watashi Sakura. I don't have a last name." She replied as Sano finished wrapping the bandage. "Why not?" Kenshin asked, concerned. "I'm an orphan. I was abandoned when I was about three or four years old." Sakura explained, sadly.  
  
"Who would do such a thing?" Kaoru asked. "But don't worry, this really cool guy took me in. He took very good care of me, taught me everything he knew, and even how to be a fighter!" she explained. "I know how you feel. Do you have anywhere to go? Are you still living with the guy who took care of you?" Sano asked, feeling bad for her. "Not at the moment. And I rather not talk about it." She replied. "Well, if it would make you feel better, you could consider this your home. You won't even have to pay." Kaoru suggested.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't want to bother you." Sakura said, meekly. "Please, it won't be a bother at all." Sano pleaded, gently. "All of a sudden he got mushy! Is she a witch or somethin'?" Yahiko asked, wondering about the sudden change in the atmosphere.   
  
Later, that night  
The wind blew through her long hair as she looked up into the night sky. 'Now I don't feel so alone anymore. But, Kenshin…I feel like I met him somewhere before…' she thought to herself. "The night is beautiful. Don't ya' think?" a voice suddenly asked. "Sano-san!" she exclaimed, startled. "Did I scare you? Gomen." he asked, apologizing. "You couldn't sleep either?" she asked, watching him make his way over to the spot next to her. "You want to know something? You are totally different from earlier today! It's really weird, just like how Kenshin is…as a matter of fact…you look very pretty." He commented, slowly.   
  
Suddenly, Sano heard whimpering. "Oi, what's wrong?! Did I say something wrong?" he asked, startled by her reaction. Sakura quickly ran into his arms and cried into his chest. He looked at her wide-eyed before he took the chance to use one arm to hold her and use the other to brush her hair with his fingers. "He told me to be strong! To never show my weak side to anyone! He was the only other man who has seen me cry! How can I be when I just want to be with everyone I love, to live a normal life, to…" she cried, staring into his dark eyes. All Sano could do was look into her hurt eyes, sadly, before she buried her face into his chest and began to cry again.  
  
"Are you talking about the guy that took care of you?" he asked. "His name was Akira. He was a very well known samurai-bandit many years ago, before the new government took over. He did everything he could to protect those he loved and many other things. But his own friends betrayed and killed him. They went behind his back for money! And what happened? They only ended up getting killed by the New Federation soldiers themselves!" Sakura cried. "Shh…it's okay. It's all over now." Sano tried to console her. "No it's not! I can still see the scene playing over and over again… I can still see Akira-san being ambushed by his own friends. How he tried to protect me and helped me escape." She cried.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel. I was in that situation, too. They murdered my boss after helping me get away. I can still feel the pain just as much as I felt when it first happened." Sano explained, looking out into the water. "How did you overcome it?" Sakura asked, softly. "I couldn't let it bother me anymore. Especially with Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko there to help me out, I can only look towards the future." He replied. "That was beautiful…" she commented.   
  
"Yes, who would ever think there was a soft side to Sano-kun." A voice interrupted. "Nani?" Sano asked, startled. "Aren't you happy to see me, Sakura-chan?" the voice asked. "How do you know our names?!" Sano demanded. "Because I know everything!" it answered. Sakura secretly took out a small dagger and threw it straight ahead, piercing a tree a few feet away from them. "You're improving…just barely." The voice said, a shadow now appearing. "Why don't you go back to hell?!" Sakura cried, watching the shadow.  
  
"Sakura-chan…who is this?" Sano asked. "Just want you to know that I'm still around. Oh, and it's a good idea to watch your back from now on. Ja na!" the shadow said before disappearing.   
  
"What the hell was that?!" asked a very confused Sanosuke. When he turned around, he noticed that Sakura had fallen to the floor. "I should leave…run away. I shouldn't have come here." "What do you mean you shouldn't have come here? Sakura-chan…what's going on?" he asked again, kneeling beside her. "That was Akira-san's second in command… Kage. After the boss of the Shadow Pack, Akira-san, was killed, he took over and became one of the most deadly assassins. No one knows what was the reason for the sudden change." She explained, lowering her gaze to the floor.   
  
"Come on…it's not safe here so late at night. It's time to get some sleep anyway." He said, gently picking her up. As he made his way to his small apartment, he felt Sakura rest her head on his chest, and listened to her content sigh. 'It's gonna' be a long one. But don't worry, ya' got me to protect you.' Sano thought to himself, smiling as he watched her drift off to sleep in his arms.  
  
Next Morning  
"Where the hell did she go now?" Sanosuke wondered, noticing the empty bed next to him. He put on fresh new clothes and walked to the dojo where Kenshin and his friends lived. Outside, he looked around. He watched everyone's activities in hopes that he would find Sakura. Megumi had come over to help Kaoru with the house chores, Kenshin was finishing the laundry with the help of Yahiko, and Sakura was practicing with a pair of katanas. "Nani?! What the hell do ya' think you're doing?!" Sano cried.  
  
Sakura stopped, wiping the sweat from her forehead, and watched Sano walk up to her. 'Hmm, he doesn't look too happy…' "What's wrong, Sano-chan?" she smiled sweetly. After hearing that, Sano's face turned a bright red. "Jo-chan…don't call me that…" he said, embarrassed. "What's the problem?" she asked, still not sure why he was really mad. "I thought I told you that you couldn't practice until your arm gets better. So what the hell are ya' doin'?!" he screamed, making everyone stop their activities. "Oops, gomen. I forgot." She suddenly realized.  
  
"Well, come on. Let's go get some breakfast." Sano said, removing the katanas from her hands. "Ne, Kaoru-san… do you think something is going on between those two?" Megumi whispered. "It is a different view of Sanosuke. I've never seen him this gentle before. I think it's time for a couple of matchmakers…" Kaoru replied, smiling devilishly. "Oro?" Kenshin asked, overhearing the conversation. "Oh boy…here comes trouble." Yahiko sighed.  
  
After Breakfast  
"I didn't know that you could cook so well, Sano-san." Sakura complimented him, making him blush slightly as they walked out of the house. "Yes, especially after the way Kaoru teases him about how he doesn't do anything around the house." A voice added. "Kage! Why don't you stop being a coward and show yourself!" Sakura cried, taking out her katanas. Just as she finished her sentence, Kage appeared before them.   
  
Sanosuke stared down at him with deep hatred, looking at him, and watching his motion. He noticed that no one could really tell what he looked like. He wore a samurai outfit but with the mask of a monster head! It was ghastly white, with blood coming from the mouth of the mask. Its mouth was wide open, revealing fangs. And the eyes were dark, empty, and seemed endless.   
  
"Why don't you take off your mask and let's see what you really look like!" Sano taunted him, getting into a fighting stance. "Sano-san…please stop. I shouldn't have involved you in the beginning. I have been running too long…I need to fight my own fights." Sakura stopped him, stepping in his way. "Jo-chan…" he whispered. "I don't want any of my new friends getting hurt. Onegai…let me do this." She continued. "Enough of the talking! Let's get going already!" Kage yelled, lunging at her. "Sakura!"   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
"Please, sensei! Let me go! I could really help people that way! I have learned all that you could teach me and I feel I'm ready to put it to good use!" the small boy cried, pleading with the older man. "Fine. Let the disciple no baka do whatever he wants." His teacher finally agreed. "Are you sure that you really want to do this?" the man's female disciple asked the boy.  
  
"Of course. I want to help everyone. I want to…niichan." The small, red-haired boy answered. "Demo…Kenshin-chan…aneki…" "Daijobou…I'll be fine. You just take care of yourself." He replied, kissing her sweetly on her soft cheek. And with that…he left. "Sakura! Come inside! Time to continue your training!" Hiko yelled from inside the small house.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"What's wrong, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, breaking him out of his daze. "Nothing. Just thinking…about the past." He replied, shaking his head. Suddenly… "Sanosuke! What happened?!" Yahiko yelled. "What's happening out there?" Megumi asked, looking up from peeling the potatoes. "Let's go!" Kenshin cried, picking up his sakaba sword.   
  
Outside  
"Sakura-chan was in a fight and nearly lost! She's hurt pretty badly!" Sano cried, carrying a very bloody Sakura. "Get her into the medical room!" Megumi commanded.   
  
When they got there, a very concerned Kenshin looked on as Megumi did her best to help Sakura. "What happened, Sano?" "Sakura-chan was telling me about her past when all of a sudden, this guy called Kage appeared outta' nowhere and they fought. It was a long fight and both got pretty fucked up. But I think she kicked his ass!" Sano explained, putting Sakura's katanas on the floor beside him.   
  
"Did you find out anything?" Yahiko asked. "The only thing she told me really was that she had a brother. They were separated just after the Meiji era began. He left to fight, leaving her with their sensei." Sano began to explain. "Did she tell you any names?" Kenshin asked, turning his gaze to Sano. "Not really. Just some boy she remembered when she lived with her sensei…Shinta, I think she said." He continued.  
  
'Shinta?' Kenshin thought to himself as Sanosuke said the name. "I wonder who it was. Do you think it was her brother?" Yahiko asked, still somewhat confused. "Was there anything else?" Kenshin asked, his gaze becoming more serious. "Nope…after that, that stupid boge attacked us." Sano replied sadly.  
  
All three males turned around when they felt a new presence. "How is she?!" Sano cried, running towards the figure. "Daijobou…she'll be fine. You can go see her now but she's resting so you'll all have to be quiet." Kaoru said, happily. "Go in and see her. We'll go visit her later." Kenshin said, smiling. "Right." Sano replied, smiling back as he ran out of the room. "Is everything okay?" Kaoru asked, watching Kenshin's smile turn into a slight frown.  
  
In the medical room  
"I'll leave you two alone." Megumi whispered as she walked out of the room. Sano stepped lightly across the room, making his way over to the sleeping Sakura. He kneeled on the floor next to her and watched her intently. He watched as she breathed slowly, listening to her breathing. He reached for her hand and held it in his larger one. "I don't know if you can hear me…I just hope that you'll be alright. You really scared me when you collapsed. Just want you to know that if you ever need help…you can always count on me." he whispered, gently.  
  
Sano looked out of the window and into the night sky. The moon shone brightly and the stars were like diamonds in the sky. "Che…look at me. Pouring out my heart to someone that might not even care. At least you're not listening to me act like a fool." He said, sadly. "I don't think you're a fool." A voice answered him. "Nani?" asked a startled Sano.  
  
"I think you're a great guy. I'm really glad that I have someone to protect me. And don't worry…I'll get back on my feet and we'll kick Kage's ass." She laughed. "Jo-chan…" Sanosuke whispered, his eyes filling up with tears. Sakura slid her arms up his broad shoulders and gently moved his head lower. As they closed their eyes, they moved closer until their lips embraced into a passionate kiss.   
  
* * *  
Next morning  
"What do you want?" Kenshin demanded, clutching the handle of his sword. Kaoru, still startled by his sudden appearance, went behind Kenshin. "Well, if it isn't the Hitokiri Battousai…or should I say…Shinta?" Kage said, sarcastically. "Nani?" "Ah, I see you still remember your formal self. And I'm sure you remember your dear baby sister, the one you left behind. As a matter of fact, she's living with you this very moment. Is she not?" Kage continued.   
  
Kaoru's eyes widened, listening to Kage. "What was her name again? Sakura, wasn't it?" "If you don't leave here now…" Kenshin threatened him. "What the hell are ya' doin' here?! I thought I told you to leave her alone!" Sanosuke yelled, suddenly appearing behind Kage. The shadow warrior turned around, only to get a fist full of fingers in his face. He was instantly knocked out and fell to the ground. "Nothin' to it!" Sanosuke said, smashing his fists together.  
  
"Let's find out who he really is…" Yahiko suggested, suddenly appearing. "Ii-ya! Don't touch his mask!" Sakura cried, stumbling out of the house. "Jo-chan! What are ya' doin' out of bed?!" Sanosuke cried, running up to her. She stumbled, but Sanosuke was not about to let her hit the ground. He caught her in his broad arms and gently cradled her close to his body. "Whatever you do…don't take off his…mask." She panted, very weakly.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Love is blind?

Chapter 2: Love is blind?  
Author: Suzaku no miko   
Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin and characters sadly do not belong to me....*wah* So please don't sue....Sakura is mine, though. And please....R&R!!!! I live on feedback!  
  
  
****Chapter 2****  
  
  
Everything became silent. Nothing moved nor wanted to move. Everyone was completely still. "Why not? Why can't I take off his mask?" Kenshin asked, puzzled by her sudden reaction. Sakura slowly shook her head no. "We want to know what we're dealing with here. Are you hiding something we don't know?" asked a very concerned Sanosuke. "Uh...guys..." Yahiko whispered, nudging Kaoru's side. "What's wrong, Yahiko?" Kaoru asked, turning to face the young boy.   
  
Everyone then turned around to find that Kage was gone! "Nani?!" Kenshin wondered aloud. "Dammit! Where the hell did he go?!" Sanosuke cursed. "Sano-san..." whispered a very sleepy Sakura still in his arms. As everyone searched the area around them, Sanosuke began to feel very weak. 'What's wrong with me?' the tall fighter thought to himself as he began to fall forward. "Daijobou ka?" Kenshin asked, noticing his dazed look. Sakura did her best to hold him up, but his weight brought them both onto the floor. "Sano-san!"  
  
Later, that day  
"Is Sanosuke going to be all right?" a very worried Sakura asked. "Yes. He just needs to eat more and get some rest." Megumi explained, washing her hands. "He was so worried about you when you were badly beaten up that he stayed up all night and did not eat a single thing!" Kenshin explained. "Yeah, but don't worry...that guy will be up before you know it." Yahiko assured her. "Now, don't you go and do what he did to himself when you were in bed." warned the Fox lady. "Of course not. I have to be ready. I can't let Kage get what he wants." replied a much confident Sakura. "We should let him rest in peace. Let's go." Kaoru suggested.  
  
Outside  
'If what Kage said is true...then...' the samurai thought to himself, resting his head against the side of the house. "Kenshin?" a voice asked, breaking him out of his thought. "Kaoru-dono! Did you want something?" he asked, startled. "Nothing...just wanted to know why you're in a daze. Is something wrong? Are you thinking about what Kage said?" she replied, sitting next to him.   
  
"I just want to know how he knows all of this...I don't even know if he's telling the truth." he answered.  
  
"What do you mean you don't even know if he's telling the truth? Kenshin?" she asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"I know exactly what he's talking about...and that is why I can't stay here... Sayonara... Please take care of Sanosuke when he wakes up..." Sakura answered for him, suddenly appearing in front of them.   
  
Kenshin looked up to find Sakura trembling, keeping her gaze to the floor. "Sakura-chan..." Kaoru said in a almost silent whisper. "You see...they don't even care about you. I'm the only one you can trust...Come to me." a haunting voice told the female samurai. Before anyone could protest, Kage appeared and wrapped his muscle-bound arms around Sakura. "Sakura-dono!" Kenshin yelled as the evil one slowly floated above the ground, holding onto Sakura tightly.   
  
"What are you going to do with her?" Kaoru demanded, getting into a fighting stance. "She'll be staying with me for a while...Ja!" Kage replied, slowly disappearing.   
  
"Damn that Kage!" Kenshin swore, making tight fists in his slender hands. "Did you just notice something? She didn't even put up a fight to get away! Do you think she was planning to go with him? Kage also talked to her like he had talked to her just recently." Kaoru explained, suddenly realizing what happened.   
  
* * *  
"What do you think it means?" Megumi asked, wiping Sanosuke's forehead with a damp cloth. "I don't know...let me go get Kenshin and see what he thinks!" Yahiko replied, quickly getting up. 'I just hope nothing is wrong...' the Fox lady thought to herself, soaking the small cloth. "Jo-chan..." a sleeping Sanosuke suddenly gasped.   
  
* * *  
"What's wrong, Yahiko?" Koaru asked, suddenly noticing the young boy. "Sano just broke out into a sweat! We also heard some screamin' out here! Is something going on? Where's Sakura?" Yahiko wondered. "Kage has her...that was what all of the screaming was about..." Kenshin replied, rushing into the house.  
  
"Is Sanosuke okay?" Kaoru asked, out of breath. "Damn that fuckin' asshole!" Sanosuke suddenly cried, sitting up. "Sano?" Yahiko asked, startled. "Where's Sakura?!" the gangster demanded. Kenshin made the attempt to tell Sano what happened, only to back away when he saw the hurt in his friend's eyes. "Kenshin...tell me!! Wait....shit!!" he cursed, suddenly realizing what happened.   
  
"What should we do?" Megumi asked, trying to break the silence. "She wanted to leave...so we wouldn't get hurt.. Now look what happened..." Kaoru began, staring at the floor. "I thought I told him to stay away from her! What does he want from her anyway?" Sanosuke wondered aloud. "Well, if we are going to do something...he'll be expecting it if we try to rescue her right away." Kenshin confirmed, gripping the handle to his sakaba sword.   
  
"Kenshin's right. You'll have to wait for the right opportunity." a voice suddenly added. "What the..." Yahiko cried. "Don't you have anything else better to do than annoy the hell out of people?" an annoyed Sanosuke asked, watching the figure step into the light. "Aoshi!" a startled Kaoru exclaimed. "I'm surprised that you know so little about Kage, Sano. Both of us being from gangs, we should both know a lot about him." Aoshi stated. "Why should you know everything about him? What does being from gangs have to do with anything?" Kenshin asked, entering the conversation.  
  
"That's right! I didn't realize it!" Sanosuke exclaimed. "Realize what?" a confused Megumi asked. "Everybody knows that gangs gotta' protect themselves. Especially from other gangs. So you gotta' know everything about the other gangs...and then..." Sano replied, suddenly realizing what he was saying. "Exactly. That's the only reason he knows so much about you! He sent a freakin' spy!" Aoshi exclaimed.  
  
"So what you're saying is that Kage still has a gang. He sends a spy over here to get all the info. he can about us. Is it because of Kenshin?" Sanosuke questioned the older man. "I think so... Remember, Kenshin was the Hitokiri Battousai. Everybody knows there's still guys who would love to see him dead." the man in the trenchcoat continued. "Then who's the spy?" Yahiko asked, still not sure.  
  
"I hate to tell you this...but I got a hunch... That girl that lived with you just recently...Sakura... Wasn't it kind of coincidental that she came here before Kage ever showed up?" Aoshi said, slowly. "What the hell are ya' sayin'?!" Sanosuke cried. "All that she told you...being Kenshin's sister and everything like that... It could've been just a ploy to get her to spy on you for Kage!" Aoshi yelled back at the younger fighter. "How the hell do you know all about this?" Yahiko interrupted.   
  
"This gang that Kage has is somewhat new, I had to find out a little about it...safety precautions.... I sent out a couple of spies to find out what were his intentions. That's why I was surprised that Sano didn't know everything I knew. But then I realized..." Aoshi began to explain.  
  
"Sanosuke isn't in a gang anymore. He gave all that up years ago." Kenshin finished for him. "Why should we listen to him? He never helped us before! What's the sudden change, Aoshi?! You're probably gonna' get somethin' out of this, that's why! This is all part of your little plan so we can confront Kage and get killed!" Sanosuke yelled, getting angrier, as he moved towards Aoshi.   
  
"Guys...please calm down..." a nervous Kaoru said. "Hey! I'm just trying to help out 'cause you guys tried to help me. You're always one to question, Sano! Who the hell do you think I am?!" Aoshi defended himself. "You're a fuckin' dickhead! All right?! I don't know where you come with this shit about Sakura bein' the bad one!" a very angry Sanosuke yelled back.  
  
"Why don't you open your eyes?! Sorry if I busted your bubble, but I don't think you guys should trust her!" Aoshi continued, in Sano's face now. "You know what...go to hell! 'Cause I know all that shit is a lie! Look...I love her and there's nothin' you can do to stop me!" Sano cried, turning to walk out of the room.   
  
"Sano, where are you going?! You're still not in full health!" Megumi yelled after him. "Relax, I'm fine. I'm going to find her myself. Apparently no one wants to help me. Ja!" Sanosuke waved, not turning around, as he walked out of the door.   
  
"Let that ass go! If he doesn't want to listen and he just wants to die, then let him go ahead!" Aoshi huffed. "That's not the point! You both acted like little kids! And it doesn't matter whether Sakura is evil or not, we still have to rescue her...and Sanosuke! And if you don't want to help, that's okay with me. But I'm going to help them both!" Kenshin annnounced, already making his way for the door.   
  
"You're not going by yourself, Kenshin!" Megumi, Kaoru, and Yahiko all cried, running up to the samurai. "Minna..." Kenshin whispered, looking back at them. "We're all friends and we have to help each other, ne?" Kaoru asked, winking at him. "That's right!" Yahiko agreed. "Arigatou...demo...I can't let you come..." Kenshin replied, sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Megumi wondered. "Someone is going to get hurt. If we all go, I won't be able to protect all of you. I have to go alone. Just wait here for me when I get back Sanosuke and Sakura. Please take care. And take care of Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin explained, looking deeply into Kaoru's dark eyes.   
  
Kaoru gently walked up to Kenshin. With every step she took, her heartbeat became faster and faster. What Kenshin did next very much surprised her. His soft, warm lips embraced hers as he held her close to his body. She did not even see him move and now, he was kissing her passionately.   
  
'They would do all this for someone they hardly even know?' Aoshi wondered, in awe. Kaoru made a small whimper when Kenshin slowly broke the kiss. "Oh man...mushy stuff!" Yahiko complained, covering his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll come back...with the others, too. We have to come back." Kenshin assured her, slowly stepping out of her embrace. "Be careful, Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled after him. 'Love is such a beautiful thing...especially for Kenshin and Kaoru...but for Sano....it could be so blind, even cruel...' Megumi thought to herself, watching Kenshin step out into the night.  
  
*~*~*End of Chapter 2*~*~* 


	3. Mirage

Chapter 3: Mirage  
by: Suzaku no miko  
  
Disclaimers: I OWN NOTHING!! Except Sakura and Kage.... please don't sue!!   
  
And remember.....R&R PLEASE!!!  
  
And now...on to == ****Chapter 3****  
  
  
All of his masked followers bow down before him. They bow their heads, showing their great respect for him. "This will be our new emulator of death. She is the Goddess of the Night. You will serve and protect her with your very lives. And...you will be prepared to die for her." the leader announced, allowing her to step forward for all to see. She wore a long, form-fitting black kimono with silver linings and high slits on either side of her legs. The cut was so high, they went up to the middle of her slender thighs. Her hair was tied back in a long braid and she wore knee-high black boots.   
  
"But...Lord Kage...what will you be doing?" one of the masked samurai questioned. "I will protect her as well and stay by her side to make sure no one can harm her." the dark leader replied, smiling slyly at Sakura. 'I wonder what Sano-san and the others are doing...' Sakura thought to herself, looking up into the sky through an open window.   
  
* * *  
'When I find him, he's gonna' get it!' the robed figure thought to himself, making his way through a very dark alley. "Who are you?!" a voice suddenly cried. 'Crap!' the mysterious man stopped suddenly, quickly putting the mask over his head. "I said, who the hell are you?!" the voice yelled again, accompanied by footseps this time. "I'm late for the meeting! It's my first time gettin' there...heh heh..." he replied, laughing nervously. He turned around to find a guard walking towards him. "Fine. Follow me..." the guard answered, eyeing the other man suspiciously.  
  
"Are you one of the boss' bodyguards?" the younger man asked, following the guard. "Hai...'been workin' for him for about 8 years now. You're just joining the group?" he replied, looking back at the unknown man. "Y...yeah... Are we almost there?" the unknown man asked, making sure he was giving the right answers. "Here we are... Just keep going down the hall until you reach the end. Make a right and the meeting should be in the first door to your left. Good luck!" the guard directed him, suddenly turning cheerful. "Domo." the other man replied, already walking.  
  
* * *  
"And now, I think it's time for a celebration!" Kage announced, lifting his wine glass. "Oooiiii!!" everyone else cheered, lifting theirs as well. 'Could I really lead them to victory?' Sakura wondered, watching as the masked warriors began celebrating.   
  
"Lord Kage... there's something you should know..." one of the men whispered into Kage's ear.   
  
* * *  
The member-to-be stepped in the crowded room, hoping no one noticed him. 'Is that...?' he wondered, noticing the lonely girl that sat in the chair on the pedastal. He made his way, unconsciously, through the crowded room. "Where do you think you're going?" a voice asked him as he had just placed a foot on the stair to the pedastal. He turned around at the touch of a hand on his broad shoulder.   
  
Another man stood in front of him and punched him hard in his stomach. The unknown man fell to the ground, wrapping his arms over the area where he was hit. He looked back up at the man who had punched him. "Kuso!" he cried, making a swift kick at his legs, knocking him off balance.   
  
Just as the man was about to get up, another warrior stepped behind him and made a choke hold around his neck. Another came in front of him and yanked his mask off to reveal...."Sano-san!" a voice cried.  
  
Everyone turned around, their eyes staring at Sakura. "You know this intruder?!" Kage exclaimed, getting up from his seat. Sanosuke looked up at Sakura pleadingly. "Jo-chan...what's going on?" she looked down on him with hatred in her eyes. "I used to love him. But he's of no importance to me now." she whispered. "Nani?!" Sano cried, confused. "You heard her! Take him away!" Kage commanded.   
  
"Matte!" Sakura suddenly cried out. "What is it?" Kage asked. 'I knew she wouldn't abandon me...' Sanosuke thought to himself in relief. "He may not be important but I'm sure he could be my slave. Every leader has to have at least one of those." she stated, cupping Sano's broad chin in her slender hand. "What has happened to you?" the young fighter asked, sadly looking up into her hateful eyes.  
  
"Fine. Put him in chains so he won't get away and he can't harm Lady Sakura." Kage exclaimed, making the other men run. They soon came out with chains and a collar. Within a few moments, Sanosuke was bound in chains and a large collar around his neck. There was a short leash with Sakura's hand at the other end. She then sat back on her "chair of honor" with Sanosuke on the floor next to her.  
  
Soon, after the celebration  
"Are you sure you want him in your room, Lady Sakura?" one of the masked followers asked as Sakura approached the doors to her resting chambers. "And why not? Who are you to question?" she asked him, coldly. She then pulled Sano's leash, making him come closer to her. "I'm very sorry..." the unknown man apologized nervously. "Make sure it doesn't happen again! Good night!" she yelled, pulling Sanosuke into the room with her.   
  
Inside...  
"Kami-sama, I'm so tired!" Sakura sighed, jumping onto the large bed. Sanosuke stood in the center of the large room, watching her. Several times, he looked around to examine the room. It had many small lamps lit, giving the room a romantic look and feel. There was the large bed on the far end of the room. There were also many dressers and little tables that had things crowded around.   
  
"Why don't you sit down?" a voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "Eh?" Sanosuke asked, startled. "Come on, I won't bite...at least not too hard." Sakura giggled, patting a spot next to her on the bed. Sano suddenly gulped, not knowing what to do. 'Should I trust her...I know I want to...but...' he thought to himself, slowly making his way towards Sakura on the bed.  
  
What Sakura did next, very much surprised Sano. She pounced on him and threw him onto the bed. She placed herself on top of him and straddled his waist. "Mmmm..." she purred in his ear. "Jo-chan! What the hell are ya' doin'?!" Sano exclaimed, startled. "I wanted to make love to you for the longest..." she whispered softly in his ear, licking it with her tongue several times.   
  
Sanosuke could feel himself responding to her seduction. He felt extrememly uncomfortable in the area between his legs. 'She's trying to have sex with me! She must be drunk or somethin'...' Sano suddenly realized, watching her open his shirt. He suddenly felt two soft, warm hands on his nipples. "Ah..." he gasped as she then placed her mouth over his right nipple.   
  
"Sakura..." Sano gasped again, feeling her hand near his manhood. "Is this what you meant by me being a slave?! You wanted me to be your sex slave?!" he exclaimed, watching her untie his pants. "And then some..." Sakura replied slyly, grinning at him. Suddenly, Sanosuke noticed something moving behind her. 'What the hell is that?' he asked himself. He then noticed how large it was and how it loomed over Sakura. And then...  
  
****To be continued.... 


	4. The Past...

Chapter 4: The Past...  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing besides Sakura and Kage...  
  
On to Chapter 4!  
  
  
"Sakura, I want you to move very slowly..." Sanosuke whispered in her ear. "Oh, believe me...I'll take my time if that's what you want...hee hee." she replied with a giggle. "No, I'm serious." he protested, trying to gently push her off of him. "I'm serious, too." she said, teasingly. "Ha!" a voice suddenly yelled.  
  
Elsewhere  
"Are you sure this is the right way?" Kaoru asked as she, Megumi, and Yahiko walked down the dirt path. The only light that was visible was the soft glow of the moon, peeping in through the trees. "This is what Katsushiro told us. These are his directions." Megumi confirmed, holding up the small paper. This paper was the small group's only clue on how to find Kage. When they find him, that is also where they will find Sanosuke, Kenshin, and Sakura.  
  
"I just hope everyone's alright." Kaoru whispered to herself. "I'm sure they are... Remember, they have Ken-san with them. I doubt rooster-head will do much. Oh ho ho ho!" the Fox cackled, fox ears sprouting on her head as she laughed. "How the hell does she do that?" Yahiko whispered in Kaoru's ear. She just looked at him with a confused look.  
  
Back in Sakura's bedroom  
"Watch out!" Sanosuke yelled, pushing Sakura away. "Is this why you came after her?" a voice asked, anger in his voice. "Kenshin!" Sakura exclaimed, looking up at their attacker. "What are ya' talkin' about?! She was doing this to me! And what about you?! Sneakin' around and then not helpin' anybody! Just how long were you there?" Sano yelled back. "Guys, keep it down. The guards might hear you." Sakura hushed them.  
  
"Sakura-dono...what is going on? Why are you doing all this?" Kenshin whispered, turning his gaze onto her. "Because I'm too much of a burden on anyone I come in contact with! It always ends up the same way! All the people I love..." she started to explain, before her emotions took over her. "And that's why you have to join the bad guys?" Sano asked, kneeling beside her. Sakura looked up into his soft, chocolate eyes, staring into his thoughtful gaze. 'No! It is not going to happen!!' she thought to herself, shutting her eyes tightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked, worried. "I hate you!" Sakura suddenly cried, running towards the door. "Jo-chan...matte!" Sano cried after her. But it was too late. Kage and more guards appeared at the doorway. "Just what are you doing to her? Are you trying to screw around with our emulator? Take them away!" Kage commanded, as the guards rushed into the room. Before anyone could do anything, both young fighters were bound in chains and sent to the dungeons.  
  
Back on the dirt path  
Kaoru suddenly stopped, the wind gently blowing past her. "What's wrong, Kaoru-san?" Megumi asked, also feeling the change. "Something is wrong! We have to hurry!" Kaoru replied, beginning to run. "Let's go!" Yahiko agreed, also beginning to run.  
  
The trio ran until they crashed into something that knocked them back. "And just what are you three doing out so late at night?" a voice asked them, startling them. "Katsushiro! Why did you scare us like that?!" a very angry Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Gomen, gomen... But, Sano asked me to check up on you guys. He knew that you were gonna' follow them anyway, so he asked me to follow you. He also told me to protect ya'." Sano's friend explained. "Oh, so rooster-head actually thought ahead. I'm impressed." Megumi giggled. "Hey, Sano may be a pain in the ass, but he still knows what he's doin'!" Katsushiro defended his best friend. "Well, anyway, are ya' gonna' help us or not?" Yahiko asked, growing impatient. "Fine, let's go." the older man agreed.  
  
In the dungeon cell  
"You know, this is not Sakura-chan that is doin' this..." Sanosuke confirmed, looking down at the floor. "That's what I want to believe. But, even I might have to admit that it's not going that way." Kenshin tried to agree.   
  
"Psst!" a voice whispered suddenly. "Who's there?" Kenshin asked, grabbing the handle of his sakaba sword. "It's me. Can I talk to you guys?" Sakura asked, now appearing before them. "What is it?" Sano asked, a bit annoyed.  
  
Sakura quickly entered the cell and stood in front of the two young men. "I'm really sorry about before. I was a bit drunk from the party." she began to explain. "So, what the hell is really goin' on?! Or is this part of the plan, too?!" the tall fighter yelled at her. "Sano...calm down." Kenshin hushed him. "Okay, I'll tell you everything." she began.  
  
"We're listening." Kenshin stated, sitting on the floor next to them. Sakura and Sanosuke followed in suit. "I've been alone for the longest time. This was especially during the time after Akira died. I had nowhere to go. I was so afraid and I didn't know what to do. So, I just stayed there, by his body...and cried." she began to explain, looking away from their concerned faces.   
  
'I want to say somethin'...but, maybe I'll wait.' Sanosuke thought to himself, looking at her sadly.   
  
"And that was when he appeared. Kage took care of me, but then left me with a kind family somewhere in Kyoto. I wanted to go with him, but he told me that I wasn't ready. I grew up with the family. They had a dojo where I trained hours and hours, everyday. When I turned 19, early this year, I decided I was ready and went to search for him." the young woman continued.  
  
"You never found him until recently. But...why did you try to kill him before? When we first met you?" Kenshin asked, still not fully understanding her. "I had heard rumors that he was the one that sold out on Akira-san. I had to find out myself. I still don't even know the answer. That is why I'm trying to befriend him and see what I can do." she explained, standing up.  
  
"You mean, this was all an act? You had everyone put in danger for something that happened years ago?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sano suddenly yelled, standing face to face with her. "Gomen nasai...if I didn't do it that way...then it wouldn't have been believable. I'm so very sorry that I got you into this mess." she apologized, burying her head into his muscular chest. 'I want to say it...demo... What will she think?' Zanza thought to himself.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Kenshin asked, walking up to them. "Before I can answer that... Sano-san... You do know that I'm Kenshin's sister, right?" Sakura asked, looking up at Sano. "Nani?" he asked, wide-eyed. "Even I didn't believe it before... But, somehow...I feel that she's telling the truth." Kenshin commented.  
  
'So, that icicle Aoshi was tellin' the truth. I guess about everything. For everything to work, she needed to do everything. Even..become a ...spy.' Sanosuke thought to himself, staring at Sakura. "And about what I'm going to do now...I have to stay here. I need to find out about everything. And maybe after, I'll come visit you." she finally replied, giving them a loving smile. But, as she spoke, both young men's faces had shocked expressions.  
  
"Jo-chan...It's not safe here by yourself. Ya' need at least me and Kenshin to help ya' out! You..." Sano began to protest. Sakura silenced him with two slender fingers on his warm lips. "Daijobou...I'll be fine. Now, you two need to get out of here... Take care. I love you both...so...don't get caught!" she whispered, kissing both men on the cheeks. "Sakura..." Kenshin mouthed her name, watching his sister. 'You have become so strong...' he thought to himself. "Sayonara..." she said, her hands moving in front of her. "Wo ai ni!" Sano suddenly cried out, tears streaming down his face. "Wo ai ni...Sano-san... aneki..." she replied before they disappeared from the room.  
  
Outside  
"We're back out! Come on, let's go get the others! We'll need all the help we can get!" Sano cried, placing a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "Right." Kenshin agreed, smiling back.   
  
"Sanosuke! Kenshin!" a voice called out to them. "It's them! Let's hurry!" Kenshin exclaimed, recogizing the voice.  
  
In Sakura's room  
'Whew...thank kami-sama no one heard or saw anything. I just hope everything turns out okay...' Sakura thought to herself, changing into her night robe. She got into the bed, not noticing the tall shadow in her room  
  
'I can read your mind, Night Goddess. Do you really think you can get away with this? I know everything that goes on around here. Just you wait...' the figure laughed to himself.  
  
****End of Chapter 4**** 


	5. Why I am...

Chapter 5: Why I am... Sakura's Past Continued...   
Diclaimers: I own nothing but Sakura and Kage...  
  
Note: Aoshi is back, sorry to all Aoshi fans!! I kinda left him hanging, but he's here to stay!! Just want to warn you that in this story he may be a little out of character. I know he doesn't talk much but he will in this story...But!! He and a few other characters will remain to the end of the story, which I hope will be soon!! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this story!! Please read on!!   
  
Please read and review!!  
  
  
"Kenshin! Are you okay?!" Kaoru cried, running up to the two young men. "Of course, he was with me...heh..." Sanosuke chuckled. "Right...And you did everything. I'll see it when I believe it." Megumi teased him. "Well? What did you find out?!" Katsushiro asked, growing impatient. "Let's go back first. It's not safe to talk here..." Kenshin suggested.  
  
"Yeah, just about anyone can find you." a voice agreed. "Aoshi! What the hell are ya' doin' back here?!" Sansuke exclaimed, watching the tall man make his way towards them. "I was right, wasn't I?" the man in the trench coat asked, slyly.   
  
Back in the Kamiya Dojo  
"So, she's doing this to find out about herself and to see why Kage has changed? But, why did she get us involved?" Kaoru asked, still not sure of the story she heard. "Actually, she didn't want anyone involved. But she made the mistake of falling in love. She knew she had a dark past, but she couldn't help herself. She's human, too." Kenshin began to explain. At that statement, Sano looked away from the group.  
  
"Oi, you alright?" Katsushiro asked his best friend. "Yeah...just thinking." Sano replied. "What do you mean she had a dark past?" Yahiko interrupted. "It turns out that she was a thief in her early years. She had learned from her boss, Akira. She was his favorite. In fact, she was so much of a favorite, she was his second in command, they did everything together. That's what made a few followers jealous. But nothing was more of a reward for doing everything for him than performing erotic things for him." Aoshi stated, watching the people around him exchanged shocked expressions.  
  
"What do you mean? And how the hell you know all of this?!" Sano questioned, standing up. "Calm down, Sano..." Megumi said, pulling him back onto the floor. "Like I said before...I have people who find out everything. But, I guess I should start from the beginning...  
  
Aoshi: It was true that she was abandoned. Kenshin's father would not have a daughter. He feared that she would be weak and would not be able to help the family, at least not like a son could. Their mother, however, couldn't let her be killed. So, she left Sakura somewhere where someone was sure to find her. That's where this Akira came in.  
  
He took her in, watched her grow, and taught her everything he knew. His group helped and protected her as well.   
Kaoru: Kind of like your situation with Misao, right?  
  
Elsewhere, Kyoto  
"AAACCHHHOOOO!!!" a young girl sneezed. "Are you okay, Misao-chan?" the older man asked, startled by the sudden sneeze. "Don't worry, Ji-ya. I'm okay." she confirmed. 'Someone is talking about me...Maybe it's Aoshi-sama!!' Misao thought to herself, smiling.  
  
In the Kamiya dojo  
"That is something totally different!! Now, can I please continue?!" a very angry Aoshi yelled. "Hai..." Kaoru whispered, looking at him with a shocked expression. 'Now there's something you don't see everyday...the icicle yelling at the top of his lungs like a mad man...heh heh...' Katsushiro chuckled to himself. "What are ya' laughin' about?" Sano asked, confused. "Nothin...heh.." his best friend replied.  
  
"What else happened?" Kenshin asked, being the only serious one.  
  
Aoshi: Well, anyway, before I was rudely interrupted... When she hit her teen years, he was already in his early thirties. Somehow, even I don't understand, they fell in love. Every night, Akira would take her in his private quarters and have her perform for him. They wouldn't actually have sex, but they came pretty close. She loved him so much, that she would do anything for him. Even go as far as that... Word got around that she was the boss' favorite. They didn't even have a vote on anything, because everything was assigned to Sakura.  
  
That's when they started plotting. The rest of the 'Shadow Pack', as they were called, killed him off, leaving him to die in Sakura's arms. However, they didn't have the heart to kill her because they grew up with her. And also, she was so young and sweet to them. But, after some time, the New Federation finds them and kills off the rest of the Shadow Pack, Kage and Sakura being the only survivors. Soon, Kage takes her and finishes training what the group had to offer. Unfortunately, Kage left her with a family where she trained for the rest of her life to catch up to Kage. Earlier this year is when she decided she was ready. That pretty much leads up to the present.  
  
"Damn, and you knew all of this?" Katsushiro exclaimed, impressed by his skill to obtain the information. "Now I understand why she is the way she is..." Kenshin muttered.  
  
"Where are you going?" Megumi asked, watching Sano get up. "I'm just gonna' get a breath fo fresh air. I need a little time to think right now." he replied softly.   
  
"Poor Sanosuke...It must be hard for him to take all of this..." Kaoru stated, feeling sorry for him. "But, there is one more question... Right after talking with her, we were suddenly transported outside. But, we didn't go through a door or anything like that... How is that possible?" Kenshin questioned, rising from his seat.   
  
"That was another reason a lot of people wanted her. She was born with some sort of power in which she can do anything. If you were smart, you would keep her around and you could be invincible! Which is why I think that's the only reason for Kage keeping her around." Aoshi began to explain.   
  
"But we have to get her back! She's still Kenshin's sister, right?! We have to help her!" Yahiko interrupted. "Right! And I have the perfect plan..." Katsushiro chimed in.  
  
Outside  
The former gangster now known as Sanosuke stepped out into the field. 'Jo-chan...I can't believe that this is happening... But don't worry, I'm sure we can do something...' he thought to himself, looking up at the moon. 'Oh, I'm sure there is something you can do...' a voice entered his mind. "Nani?!" Sano exclaimed, breaking out of his daze.  
  
"Have you forgotten about us already?" a familiar voice added. 'No..' Sano said to himself, his eyes wide with shock. He slowly turned around to find two dark figures. One was very tall and gave off an evil aura. The other one next to him gave Sano a sudden chill.  
  
"Oh Sano-san... Do you still get the chills when I'm around?" the voice cackled as it's owner stepped into the moonlight. "Jo-chan..." Sano whispered the name, shocked at what came into view.   
  
"Do you like what you see? Or are you not satisfied? Why don't you demonstrate what else you have, Night Goddess? Otherwise known as...Sakura. Ha ha!" Kage laughed, also stepping into the moonlight. "What the hell did you do to her?!" Sano exclaimed, becoming enraged.  
  
Sakura, now known as the Night Goddess, winked at Sano, devilishly. She bent over as if she was in pain. Only to surprise Sanosuke as large, black feathery wings sprouted from her back. Her eyes became endlessly dark and her teeth grew fangs that glistened in the light. And within a few moments, a long staff appeared in her slender hands. "Prepare to die!" the Night Goddess cried, bringing the spear-like end close to Sano's face. He looked up at her with sadness in his eyes, trying to think... Trying to figure out what happened.  
  
Back in the dojo  
"What was that?!" Kaoru exclaimed. "I don't know...but we better go check! It sounds like it was outside and Sano's out there!" Kenshin suggested, grabbing his sword. Everyone picked up their weapons and headed for the door.   
  
When the group made their way outside, they found something they thought would never happen! "Sakura-chan! What are you doing?!" Kaoru cried, suddenly. "That's Sakura?! How can you tell?!" Yahiko asked, surprised. "She's gone beserk! This must be Kage's work." Aoshi exclaimed, watching the scene before them.   
  
Sakura expanded her black wings behind her as she held Sanosuke by his neck. Her other hand was extended, her claws glistening in the light. "What have you done to her?!" Kenshin cried, slowly taking out his sakaba sword.  
  
The rurouni began to run, making his way quickly towards Kage. Ignoring everything around him, just focusing on his goal. Nearing the devil-like warrior, Kenshin jumped high into the air... swinging his sword downward... and then... "KENSHIN!!"  
  
****To be continued....  
  



	6. Don't Wanna' Lose You Now...

Chapter 6: Don't Wanna' Lose You Now...  
  
Miko:*Whew!* Finally, the final chapter!!! Well, this is the last of it... It's a songfic using "Don't Wanna' Lose You Now" by the Backstreet Boys. so please just Read and Review!! Ja ne!!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own anything...except Kage and Sakura.... the song "Don't Wanna' Lose You Now" belongs to the Backstreet Boys, so it's not mine either...  
  
  
Everyone stared in disbelief. This has never happened before. What made it possible? The person that was most shocked by what happened was his dear love, Kaoru... She shook her head in disbelief, not wanting to know that the inevitable has happened.   
  
********************************  
I never thought that I would lose my mind  
That I could control this  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
********************************  
  
"KENSHIN!!!" she cried at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face, endlessly. Kaoru began to get up and run after him, only to be stopped by the young man in the trench coat. "Let me go see him!" Kaoru cried, trying to push the taller man out of the way. "I can't let you do that..." he replied, sadly. "Kaoru..." Yahiko whispered, appearing next to them. "Ken...shin..." Kaoru said, falling into Aoshi's arms, unconscious. "The whole scene was too much for her." Katsu said, stepping up to them.  
  
Their view went from the unconsious Kaoru to the now lifeless body of Himura Kenshin, the man that protected them.... The man they learned to love... The man that was always there to help when it was needed... And now, just when he needed help, it was too late...  
  
********************************  
That I was stronger than you, baby  
Girl if only I knew what I've done  
You know, so why don't you tell me  
********************************  
  
"Kenshin!!" Sano cried, watching as Kage pulled the long spear from his body. "Shut up!" the Night Goddess commanded, tightening the grip around the young fighter's neck. "Why are you doing this? Don't you see? Your brother is dead! Don't you care?!" Sano asked, feeling his strength ebbing. "Why should I? I hardly even knew him! I never had any real family so why should I care?!" she protested.  
  
"That's where you're wrong! He cared deeply for you... even if he just found out recently that you were his sister... He felt that he was the luckiest guy in the world because he has found someone that was related to him. Making you all the more valuable because he felt the need to protect you like he did for the rest of us!" Megumi cried, appearing just below them. Sakura looked down at her with confused eyes, not understanding what the woman back on the ground was saying to her.  
  
********************************  
And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun  
To show how much I care  
********************************  
  
"She's right, jo-chan..." Sano whispered, feeling the Night Goddess loosen her grip around his neck. "Kenshin was the one who kept giving it his all when everyone else gave up hope. And now... he was killed without even given a chance. Is that what you let happen to family?!" Yahiko added, looking from the body of the rurouni to the winged dark angel. "What have I done?" the Night Goddess..no... Sakura asked herself as she began to descend back onto the ground.  
  
'They're lying to you... Don't let yourself be fooled and get caught in their trap...' a voice whispered in her mind. And suddenly, her saddened expression turning to an evil smirk. "You're the one who's wrong! I'm telling you I never had a real family and never will! Kage will be all I'll need!" the Night Goddess cried, landing in front of Megumi and Yahiko. "Stay back, Megumi!" Yahiko exclaimed, stepping in front of her as he took out his wooden sword.  
  
"I don't fight with children." the dark angel stated, throwing the gasping Sano at them. "That's right... You don't need them... Shall I finish them off or would you like to have a little fun first?" Kage asked, appearing next to her. When suddenly....  
  
"Sakura-chan..." a voice called. "Huh?" Sakura asked, turning around. Everyone was gone, there was nothing but endless space around her. The whole scene had just become void, nothing but eternal darkness...  
  
********************************  
Don't wanna' lose you now  
Baby, I know we can win this  
********************************  
  
As she kept searching around her, her eyes suddenly fell onto a recognizable figure... it was lying face-down on the ground. "Sakura-chan..." the voice called again. "Who are you?! Where am I?! If you know the answers, please show yourself!" she cried. "Is this the path you chose? Is this how you want to live the rest of your life?" the voice asked, the owner still not appearing.  
  
"Who are you? What are you talking about?!" she cried, turning around. "Do you know who is on the ground? It is your brother... Do you want to see him like this?" the voice continued, a shadow now appearing as the lifeless body of Kenshin turned over. Sakura's eyes became wide with shock, staring at the deep wound in his chest. "Aneki! ...I did this?" Sakura asked, turning to face the shadow. Soon, the figure could be seen...  
  
********************************  
Don't wanna' lose you now  
No no, or ever again  
********************************  
  
"Akira-san!" she cried, recognizing the figure in the light. "I know you aren't truly evil. You have been hypnotized by Kage. You must not give in to his evil intentions... If you believe in yourself, you can overcome it...and save everyone... This is my last command. I want you to get rid of Kage." Akira stated, wrapping his arms around the shocked Sakura. She soon felt him disappearing. "Akira-san!! Don't go!" she cried one last time before....  
  
"Fine... I will get rid of the pests myself." Kage stated, walking towards the group. He then reached out, trying to grab the one that was closest to him. Just as he was about to reach for Megumi... "You leave them alone!" Katsu yelled, throwing pineapple bombs at the dark figure. "What the hell are ya' doin'?!" Sano cried, finally able to stand.  
  
"Shinomori! Get Kaoru out of here and protect her! I'll divert mask-boy while you make the getaway." Katsu stated, pushing Aoshi. "Hai... Take care." Aoshi said, beginning to run with the unconscious Kaoru in his arms.   
  
"You really think you could defeat me with those pathetic bombs? Much less survive?" Kage cackled, beginning to charge at the group. Sano stepped in front of them, ready for any attack. Just as he was about to hit Sano...  
  
********************************  
I've got this feeling you're not gonna' stay  
It's burning within me  
The fear of losing  
********************************  
  
Kage hit something hard, stopping quickly in his tracks. "Did you really think I was going to let you kill them? You must be freakin' stupid." a voice stated. Kage looked at the tip of his spear, only to find out that someone was holding it. It had just stopped a few inches from Sano's chest. Sano looked at the tip and then at its wielder. He then became very shocked when he found out who stopped the spear from hitting him.  
  
"Jo-chan... I knew you would come through..." Sano whispered, putting on a small smile. His smile only turned into a frown after hearing what Sakura said next. "If anyone one is to be killed, they will die by my hands..." the Night Goddess stated, coldly. And then...  
  
********************************  
Of slipping away  
It just keeps getting closer, baby  
Whatever reason to leave that I've had  
********************************  
  
Kage dropped the spear at Sano's feet, gasping for air. The Dark Angel extended her claws as she tightened her grip around Kage's neck. Kage could feel blood trickle down his neck. It was his blood! "What are you... doing?! I... gave you ....this power!" Kage managed to say, clutching the dark angel's arm. "By your blood.. I will destroy you and save everyone!" she cried, a bright light slowly surrounding them. Kage slowly floated to the ground, coming out of her grip. He watched with everyone in awe, looking at the scene before them.  
  
********************************  
My place was always beside you  
And I wish that I didn't need you so bad  
Your face just won't go away  
********************************  
  
Everyone watched in amazement as the Night Goddess' dark wings slowly began to molt. The black feathers were blown every which way as a strong gust of wind whirled around them. At the same time, her clothes turned into shredded ribbons, flowing behind her. (Miko:Sailor Moon anyone?) As the last few feathers fell into the wind, another bright light came from her back, and bright white wings sprouted. Her new wings wrapped around her, the light dimming for a moment. Suddenly, the wings opened, revealing Sakura in a long, white flowing gown. Her long hair came out of its tie and flowed endlessly behind her.  
  
"She looks like an angel." Megumi stated, watching on along with the others. Sakura then closed her eyes as she slowly raised her arms, extending them in front of her. The black feathers that had been swirling around them now have turned white. They soon began to move faster and faster, forming a small tornado. "Noooo!!" Kage cried as the tornado sucked him in. He kept yelling inside the small whirlwind, spinning faster and faster. This continued until no more sound could be heard. Soon, the feathers began to slow down, slowly separating from each other.  
  
********************************  
Don't wanna' lose you now  
Baby, I know we can win this  
********************************  
  
"What's going on?" Yahiko asked, still watching the feathers. He, just as everyone else, noticed that they were no longer feathers. They were now tiny lights with a soft, warm glow. And as they kept watching, the little lights started to multiply. The tiny lights soon surrounded everything and everyone.  
  
********************************  
Don't wanna' lose you now  
No no, or ever again  
********************************  
  
Aoshi, who had been watching, laid Kaoru next to Kenshin. He watched as the tiny lights surrounded Kenshin and Kaoru, and himself.   
  
Everyone watched as the lights then entered their bodies, eliminating whatever wound they had. Soon, they all stood up, watching the angel of light work her magic. "Kenshin!" a voice cried. Sano turned aorund to find Kenshin hugging Kaoru dearly. "I'm sorry I made you worry, Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin whispered.  
  
"They're gonna' be okay." Sano said, relieved. When suddenly...  
  
********************************  
I never thought that I would lose my mind  
That I could control this  
********************************  
  
"Sakura!!" Yahiko exclaimed, making Sano turn back around. "Daijobou ka?!" Sano cried, rushing to her side, catching her in his broad arms. She smiled, looking up into the caring eyes of Sano. "Of course... I'm just tired." she replied as he cradled her in his arms. "You did it..." he whispered, gently kissing her forehead. "No, Sano-san... We did it. You helped me believe in myself and we accomplished our goal." she said, her wings folding behind her.  
  
"Arigatou, Sakura..." Kaoru stated, appearing before them with Kenshin and Aoshi behind her. "Anything for you..." Sakura replied, a single tear falling down her cheek.   
  
********************************  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
That I was stronger than you  
********************************  
  
"Sano-san... Aneki... minna-san... Arigatou... I wouldn't have been able to do this without your help. It was nice to know all of you." Sakura stated, looking up at everyone. "What are you saying?" Katsu asked, realizing what she just said.  
  
"I used all of my energy. I have none left... None left to live." Sakura replied, resting her head on Sano's warm chest. "Don't talk like that! You have to live! You just need some rest... you can get your energy back!" Sano exclaimed, tears escaping from his chocolate eyes. "Sano..." Kenshin whispered.  
  
********************************  
Don't want to lose to loneliness  
Girl, I know we can win  
Don't want to lose to emptiness, oh no  
Never again  
********************************  
  
"Don't cry... Even though I might not be here physically... I'll always watch over you. Do not grieve for me. I want you to live the rest of your life happily. I would never want you to be sad." Sakura said, gently wiping the tears from his sad eyes. "But how can I... without you?" Sano asked, staring deep into her eyes.   
  
"Sano-san... I know, I don't want to lose you, either.... But don't worry... everything will turn out fine. I'm just glad to have met you... and everyone else. I'll never forget you, Sano-san.." Sakura whispered, feeling herself gasp for air. 'Is this what love is?' Sano asked himself, lowering his head near hers. He embraced her lips with his own, gently caressing them. As they kissed, she released a few tears from her lidded eyes. But soon...  
  
********************************  
Don't wanna' lose you now  
Baby, I know we can win this  
Don't wanna' lose you now  
No no, or ever again (2x)  
********************************  
  
Sano could no longer feel her responding. Sakura was no longer breathing. Sano separated from her lips and looked at her lovingly. He could tell that she was no longer alive. He stared at her peaceful face, knowing that her breath escaped her. Knowing that it would be forever lost in their last kiss....  
  
***Owari*** 


	7. Epilogue

****Epilogue****  
  
Miko:Just wanted to add an epilogue to tell what happened to everyone after the last chapter. Because I kinda left out that part... Well, here it is!! The official ending to my story! Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers:I own nothing but Sakura and Kage...  
  
And most importantly... Read and Review!!  
  
  
"Are you ready to go, Sano?" Kenshin asked, stepping out onto the porch. "Where's Kaoru and Yahiko?" Sano asked, looking up into the sunny sky. "They decided not to come. They felt that it would be best to let us go alone. Instead, they are giving gifts that we should deliver." Kenshin replied. "Alright... Let's go." the younger fighter replied, standing up.  
  
As they started to make their way down the dirt path, Kenshin looked up at Sano. He noticed that he hung his lead low, constantly looking at the ground. "You know... she wouldn't want you sad for the rest of your life. I know it's hard... I should know. She was my sister. But I believe that everything will be alright. Just like she said." Kenshin said, trying to cheer him up...at the same time trying to help himself.  
  
As Kenshin spoke the last word, Sano stopped, still looking down at the floor. Kenshin watched his younger friend, stopping also. The red-haired samurai looked at his friend strangely, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. Sano raised head, looking towards the clear sky through the tree's branches.  
  
"Sano?" Kenshin asked after some time in silence. "I understand what you're tryin' to say. It is hard... I just can't freakin' stand it. I wanted to help her... I could've helped her.. But..." Sano began before falling back. "What's wrong, Sano?!" Kenshin rushing to his friend's side. "I wasn't strong enough... I couldn't do anything! She died in my arms and I couldn't do a damn thing about it!" Sano cried, tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
Kenshin sighed, putting the gifts beside them. He wrapped a friendly, caring arm around his taller friend. "Her death wasn't your fault. She loved you very much. She risked her life for you. She did that because she wanted you to live... She wanted all of us to live. And to live happily." he explained as the two sat under the tree.  
  
"You know what? You're right. Let's go." Sano replied, finally smiling. "You sure you feel okay?" Kenshin asked as Sano stood up. "Right... And Kenshin... Arigatou.." the younger fighter replied, helping the older samurai to his feet. Kenshin smiled, picking up the packages. And soon, they were back to their small treck.  
  
They soon came up to a small rock, near the center of the field that was off of the main road that they had been walking on. Kenshin kneeled in front of the rock, in the prayer position. Sano stayed behind him, afraid to face it. The place where his love was buried.   
  
Kenshin soon finished and began to take out the gifts. But as he placed the first one on the grave....  
  
"So that's why that rock is there..." a voice stated, making both men jump. "What the hell?" Sano began, searching the area around them. "Who's there?!" Kenshin asked, clutching the handle of his sakaba sword. "Who's buried there?" the voice continued.  
  
Kenshin nodded to Sano as he began to make his way around the tombstone. From either side of the stone, both men made their way to the back to see who was the owner of the voice. Both jumped into the spot, only startling themselves. "Where did that voice come from?" Sano wondered aloud. "Maybe you should have looked on top of the tombstone?" the voice suggested. Both fighters looked up to find...  
  
"Sakura-chan!!" Sano exclaimed, recognizing the small figure. "It can't be..." Kenshin whispered as she jumped to the ground in front of them. "Did you miss me?" Sakura greeted them happily. Sakura then latched onto her brother and began to hug each other very tightly. "How? You were..." Kenshin began, looking at her through tear-filled eyes.  
  
"It wasn't time for me to go yet. Guess I have too many loved ones.. So, I was reborn. I'm so glad to be back!" Sakura explained, giving Kenshin an even tighter hug. "Orooo..." Kenshin muttered, feeling he was losing his breath from the tight grip. "Gomen nasai!! Are you okay?" she asked, releasing him. "Hai.. hai.." he replied, regaining his breath. "I don't get it... You did all this because you..." Sano asked, trying to get her attention.  
  
"Sano-san! I missed you so much! I told you everything would be okay!" Sakura cried, running into Sano's open arms. They soon embraced and cried at the same time. "Why did you go through all that pain?" Sano asked after some time. "I told you before... I needed to find out my past, to find out who I really am. Kage finally revealed all that before the final battle. And Akira-san came to me in a dream to tell me what Kage didn't. He also directed me to the right path, to get to my goals." she explained, gently kissing his cheek.  
  
"And what were your goals?" Sano asked, slightly blushing. "To get rid of the evil called Kage... and to return to you." Sakura whispered, kissing his lips this time. He looked deeply into her eyes, his lust showing through them. He then kissed her and brought her closer to his body. 'Now this is what I call a happy ending.' Sano thought to himself, finally separating.  
  
"Well, looks like we better go home. Let's bring these gifts back, too." Kenshin suggested, who had turned away from their little intimate moment. "Right. Let's go home... together." Sano agreed, smiling at Sakura under his arm. She smiled at her love and brother, happy to be back with them. And soon, they started to make their way back to the Kamiya dojo.  
  
When they arrived, they could see Yahiko and Kaoru on the porch. "Kaoru-chan! Yahiko-kun!" Sakura called, waving.   
  
"Is that..." Kaoru began, looking up to find Kenshin and Sano return with someone else. "It's Sakura!" Yahiko finished for her, already getting up. They quickly made their way to the trio. "You're okay!" Yahiko exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "Welcome home." Kaoru stated, smiling happily.   
  
Sakura then closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She took a look at the sky before taking a deep breath. "You're right... I am home." she finally said, bringing her head back to eye level. "Well, what are we doin' here? Let's go celebrate!" Sano exclaimed, hugging Sakura closely. Everyone agreed and began to make their way inside the house. Soon, Sakura and Sano were the only ones left outside.  
  
Sano looked sweetly at his love, giving her one of his special smiles. "Let's go inside, ne?" Sakura asked, gently grabbing his hand. "Okay. And stay with me, because I never want to lose you ever again." he agreed, wrapping another arm around her slim waist. She giggled and gently kissed his soft lips. And soon, they made their way inside where the party already began.  
  
****Owari****  
  
Miko:Finally over! Can you believe it?! Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. And don't worry, there's sure to be more ficcies from me! Well, ja ne!  
P.S. Don't forget to be a kind reader and review! I love to hear from you! 


End file.
